Dimana Realita?
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Setelah membuatnya nyaman, ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi memang itulah yang terbaik ketimbang dia ikut terjebak di sisi gelap bersamanya, "bukalah matamu." AU [AkaKuro]


Dua sisi yang berbeda. Kami terpisah sebuah dinding besar. Satu di sisi yang kanan, satu lagi di sisi yang kiri. Sisi gelap dan sisi terang. Kau terperangkap di sisi gelap bersamaku. Namun tempatmu ada di sisi terang. Suatu saat kau harus kembali kesana, dan kita kembali terbatasi dinding.

Itulah kita.

**.**

**.**

**Dimana Realita?**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: jika menemukan typo, maafkan saya. Membingungkan, hasil keruwetan otak author. Ada beberapa bahasa yang kurang baku, bahkan tidak baku.**

**Selamat membaca, ya~! *smirk***

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tetsuya." panggilan dari arah belakang mengagetkannya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang meneguk minumannya pun nyaris tersedak. Lagipula, kapan juga orang itu masuk?

Kuroko berbalik, dan benar saja, ia menemukan Akashi sedang tersenyum tidak jelas memandangnya, "Oh, Akashi-_kun_. Selamat pagi dan untuk apa kemari?" jawabnya sedikit ketus. Jelas, pemuda surai merah itu datang tak diundang ke apartemennya. Oh, Kuroko lupa jika ia memang memiliki kunci duplikat apartemennya, "ini hari Sabtu, semestinya Akashi-kun menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargamu. Bukan bersamaku." lanjutnya. Sebenarnya ia hendak menambahkan satu kalimat lagi, 'pergi sana,' tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Mengatakan itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro. Status hubungan tidak jelas. Salah satu mendekat, satunya menjauh. Kunci duplikat yang dimiliki Akashi pun didapat dari hasil pemaksaan—ayolah, Kuroko sebenarnya risih dengannya. Alasan Akashi berkunjung? Oh, tidak pernah jelas. Terkadang ia hanya duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Kuroko. Kurang kerjaan? Sudah pasti.

Entah sudah keberapa kali ia hendak mengusir pemuda itu jauh-jauh—satupun usahanya pun, tidak ada yang berhasil. Pindah apartemen? Tidak. Kuroko sudah terlanjur PW di apartemen ini. Lokasinya strategis. Dekat pertokoan, rumah sakit, kampusnya, bahkan tempat ia kerja sambilan.

Saking strategisnya, Akashi sampai-sampai bisa kesini setiap hari, atau kapanpun ia mau.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko. Yang didekati pun sudah siap-siap mundur lima langkah kebelakang, "oh, apa kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku disini, Tetsuya? Aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu?"

Urat kekesalan Kuroko pun berdenyut. Sebenarnya tanpa Akashi bertanya pun, jawabnnya sudah pasti iya. Akhirnya Kuroko menjawab, "Um, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang kesepian, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum—menyeringai, untuk spesifiknya, "hoo, tidak terima mendapat julukan Kuroko Si Anak Kesepian, huh?" Akashi terkekeh, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko, "tidak masalah, kau tidak akan kesepian jika ada aku disini, benar 'kan?"

Kuroko mengambil langkah mundur, dengan maksud agar Akashi berhenti mengelus kepalanya, "maaf tapi, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang menemaniku."

Akashi melipat tangannya, "oh, kalau menurutmu yang masuk kategori menemani versimu itu... seperti apa?" ia menutup kalimatnya dengan menatap manik biru Kuroko dalam.

Kuroko bungkam sejenak, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, "Tidak ada... sepertinya." kemudian ia berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Ikut dong~ aku juga lapar, nih!" rengek Akashi. Kuroko yang mendengar pun berusaha menahan hasrat tependamnya—untuk tidak menendang manusia itu, maksudnya.

Kuroko dengan berat hati memasak juga untuk Akashi. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, kenapa manusia itu mau-maunya menemani pemuda pendiam bin judes macam Kuroko Tetsuya. Hei, masih banyak manusia di luar sana yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Kuroko.

"Guk guk!" Nigou berlari menghampiri Akashi. Lidahnya terjulur, matanya berbinar penuh harap.

Seakan mengerti, Akashi menyapanya, "Wuah, Nigou! Apa kabarmu?" Akashi mengelus kepalanya, merasakan rambut-rambut halus miliknya. Nigou merasa nyaman, berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Kuroko saat Akashi mengelusnya. Kuroko yang melihatnya, diam-diam terkikik geli.

Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya sendiri—yah, ada Nigou disini. Anjing kesayangannya yang ia adopsi sejak kelas satu SMA. Nigou memang anjing yang lucu dan penurut. Ia memiliki bulu hitam-putih dengan mata biru, seperti Kuroko. Tak jarang mereka yang melihatnya akan berkomentar semacam, 'wah, dia mirip denganmu ya, Kuroko?'

Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko tertawa pun mengejeknya, "Hoo, sudah bisa tertawa rupanya?" Kuroko tersentak, ia ketahuan. Padahal posisinya sekarang sedang membelakangi Akashi. Mungkin ia melihat pundaknya yang naik turun. Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya tertawa hanya karena Akashi yang bersama Nigou. _Wat da hell._

"kau manis jika sedang tertawa lho, Tetsuya. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan senyuman manismu itu?" lalu Akashi menggendong Nigou, kini ia berada di pangkuan Akashi.

_Sialan. Nigou, kenapa kamu nempel-nempel sama dia, sih? Emangnya kamu tidak risih? _batin Kuroko dongkol. Ayolah, kenapa Nigou jadi tidak kompak dengannya? Kuroko benar-benar risih, sedangkan Nigou sangat nyaman. Kau menghianati tuanmu, Nigou!

"Wah, wah. Nigou manja sekali kepadaku," Akashi menatap masakan Kuroko yang baru saja jadi. Akashi menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, "wah, sepertinya enak. Aku makan ya?"

"Terserah. Bergegaslah, aku ingin mengajak Nigou berjalan-jalan." ucap Kuroko sembari memberikan makanan kepada Nigou. Kemudian ia mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Lho, memangnya bersamaku?" tanya Akashi, memastikan.

"Ya, aku masih punya hati untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Kuroko menjawab sembari mengangguk-angguk.

Seketika hati Akashi berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya Kuroko perlahan luluh juga! Pejuang cinta berhasil mengambil hati bidadarinya—walau seperempatnya pun belum, sebenarnya. Kuroko yang menyadari perubahan emosi Akashi pun seketika menutup mulutnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Menyesal ia membuat Akashi berbunga-bunga seperti itu. Oh, hari yang buruk.

Kuroko merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa hari ini ia begitu baik dengan Akashi? Mengapa ia memasakkan makanan untuk Akashi? Mengapa ia tak sanggup mengusirnya? Memikirkannya membuat kepala Kuroko berdenyut. Ah, mungkin saja ini imbas kepalanya yang terbentur kemarin. Atau mungkin ini imbas ia yang tidak sengaja menelan makanan Nigou semalam? Ah, Kuroko makin tidak paham.

"Ya, aku senang jika kau mau mengajakku—"

"Tapi kau yang mengawasi Nigou. Jadi, aku tinggal ikutan jalan. Lagipula Nigou sudah nyaman kan bersamamu? Dan jika Nigou kabur, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di kediamanku lagi."

Oh, ternyata ada modus lain. Kuroko yang selama ini diketahui sebagai pemuda pendiam bin judes, ternyata menyimpan sifat lain—licik, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Akashi yang cerdas bin menyebalkan saja tidak tahu. Oh, ya ampun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Sesuai kesepakatan, Akashi yang mengawasi Nigou, jadi ia yang memegang talinya. Nigou terlihat bahagia, ia berlarian—sehingga otomatis Akashi ikut tertarik. Kuroko pun ikut berlari, takut anjingnya hilang—kalau Akashinya sih, kalau bisa pergi saja.

Kurang lebih satu jam mereka bermain. Kuroko, Akashi dan Nigou duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Letaknya jauh dari keramaian, disana pun relatif rimbun.

"Tetsuya." Akashi memanggil Kuroko yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelus Nigou dan menyesap _Vanilla Shake_.

Kuroko yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh, "Ya, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Besok aku akan pergi, aku tidak bisa lagi setiap hari mengunjungimu. Pasti kamu senang, kan?" Akashi terkekeh, "kau harus tahu sesuatu, Tetsuya."

"Apa itu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. Tentu saja, ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari kata-kata Akashi barusan. Namun, Kuroko berusaha tetap tenang, dan menunggu jawaban.

"Sebenarnya... aku bukan lagi manusia sejak usiaku menginjak tigabelas tahun."

Seketika Kuroko terbelalak, "Ha? Apa maksud—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu," Akashi memotong. Ia terdunduk, tatapan jahilnya entah pergi kemana, "maaf telah membohongimu dan aku juga sudah menghantuimu selama ini. Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku akan pergi beberapa saat lagi. Urusanku di dunia ini sudah selesai, Tetsuya. Mengertilah." Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko. Kali ini ia tidak berontak. Ia berusaha menyamankan dirinya.

Kuroko memeluk Akashi. Sekarang ia sadar, tubuh pemuda itu sedingin udara di sekitar sini. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak memiliki kehangatan, "m-maafkan aku juga, Akashi-kun. Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan tapi," Kuroko menahan tangisnya, "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku selalu menyia-nyiakanmu. Maaf..."

"Aku tahu, kau baru saja merasa nyaman denganku kan?" Akashi tersenyum kecut, "tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bersamaku selama ini? Untuk apa kau menemaniku? Untuk apa kau membuatku bahagia? Kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Maaf."

Setelah kalimat maaf terakhir itu, Akashi menghilang. Kuroko masih bisa merasakan hangat di kepalanya. Namun matanya jauh lebih hangat—ia, menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

_Aku tahu._

_Aku tahu itu membuatmu sedih, jadi, maafkan aku._

_Aku memang sudah tidak ada di sampingmu, tapi aku tetap akan mengawasimu._

_Selalu._

_Sekarang, kembalilah ke dunia nyata. Hadapi realita milikmu. Kau tidak bisa terus bersamaku, Tetsuya. Aku ini tidak nyata._

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal, sekarang, bukalah matamu._

* * *

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Berat, sangat berat rasanya untuk membuka mata. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, yang ia lihat hanya warna putih. Suara yang pertama ia dengar hanyalah deru nafasnya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, sulit sekali. Ia memandang tangannya sendiri, ah, ada selang infus.

Tunggu

"M-midorimacchi! Kurokocchi sudah sadar!" seru pemuda pirang. Ah, ternyata ia yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi ruangan ini.

"Kuroko! Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada bagian yang sakit?"

Surai keemasan dan kehijauan? Siapa mereka? Rasanya ia pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, "Kise-kun, Midorima-kun... mengapa kalian terlihat senang sekali seperti itu?" ah, ia memang masih mengingat mereka.

Kise memegang tangan Kuroko erat, "Tentu saja kami senang, Kurokocchi! Kau sudah berbulan-bulan koma. Terakhir kulihat kau sedang menangis. Aku takut kau bermimpi buruk, Kurokocchi!" jawab Kise panjang lebar.

_Mimpi buruk, ya?_batinnya. Ia tersenyum, ia membalas genggaman tangan Kise. Ia menatap si Hijau dan si Kuning bergantian, "aku pulang."

* * *

_Ah, kau sudah kembali kepada realita, ya?_

_Kalau begitu, selamat, Tetsuya._

_Aku melihatmu, dari sini, kau terlihat bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_Syukurlah, aku bisa melihatmu tidak kesepian lagi._

_Hiduplah dalam realitamu, aku tidak mau kau tinggal di sini_

_Disini, gelap, kau tahu, kan?_

_._

_._

_._

**=END=**

* * *

**A/N: halo! Aku muncul lagi, hehe. Gimana? Ada yang baca? Ada yang paham?**

**Iya, aku tau banget fic ini abal, gak jelas bangetz pake z. Ah, entahlah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan jejak, ya!**


End file.
